New Beginnings
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: When Sam finds out he has a little sister he immediately brings her back to La Push. But does he know that she may not be as fine as she comes off to be? When he'd contacted her to come back home, she'd just found out her boyfriend of 2 years committed suicide. She's falling apart. Will someone see it before it's to late? R&R. Rated T for language and triggering content. Embry/OC
1. The Truth

New Beginnings  
**Hi, this is going to be the replacement of Safe Harbor cause honestly that story was going nowhere so I took it down. Anyways pretties enjoy  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sam, Emily, Leah or Twilight SM does  
**

* * *

Sam stopped his truck in front of a small cabin on the old dirt road hidden behind a cover of trees, the front door of the cabin flew open and an auburn haired girl came running off the front porch and straight towards him. Sam found himself laughing as the young girl threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you too sis." He said chuckling. The auburn haired girl moved away and gave a sad smile, she kicked some rocks around. "Sammy you need to tell Emily the truth, she thinks you've found some way around the imprint to cheat on her. Leah stopped by earlier and told me, we're telling her today and I'm going because I'm tired of hiding from everyone. Mom died awhile back and she told you to tell everyone about me and not to keep me hidden away from the world. I mean the pack knows because ya'll share a linked mind when you shift, so dammitt why won't you tell the rest of the town. I'm a big girl I can handle people, I'm tired of hiding and there's nothing to do here. I got so bored I painted the sunset on the kitchen floor and I painted the Ifle Tower on the wall behind my bed, I've even strung icicle lights around my bedroom not to mention the ceiling in my kitchen is sky blue with clouds painted on it, no more explanation but seriously Sammy I've painted every room in my house and I've completely unpacked and decorated all because I have nothing else to do! I'm done hiding out here, I'm not moving from this house because I've literally made it my own masterpiece but I'm going to meet everyone whether you like it or not." Ryli said. With that the auburn haired girl walked towards a Jeep Wrangler and climbed in, she started it up and Sam climbed back into his truck. He turned it around and started back to his house with Ryli following behind him, he called Billy and asked him to round up the council and the guys and meet at his house. When Sam and Ryli pulled up to his house a few minutes later Sue was just walking into the house followed by her two kids, Leah looked his way and noticed Ryli's car she raised her eyebrow and Sam nodded slowly. The two siblings climbed out of the cars at the same time, Ryli ignored her older brother and made her into the house. She walked into the living room with Sam not far behind her, everyone looked at her and seemed shocked, minus the pack who all looked uncomfortable Sam appeared in the doorway. "Hi, I'm Ryli and I know that ya'll all assume that Sam's been cheating on Emily with someone but he hasn't. You know the suspicion that a single affair went on in La Push, well it's true but there were two. I haven't a single clue as to who the first affair was with, but I do know that Sam's mom had an affair with my dad. Just before momma died she told Sammy about her affair with my dad and he brought me down here after the funeral, I've been the person he's been sneakin off to see. He didn't want to tell ya'll about me cause he was scared that you would think he was lyin' about who I was when in reality he scared a lot of people by not telling ya'll sooner." Ryli said easily. Sam made a face when she called him Sammy in front of everyone and a few of the guys snickered at the nickname, suddenly a lot of the past three months strangeness made a hell of lot more sense to most everyone. Emily's turned to Sam to see if this was true. "She is my baby sister, I had no idea about her until three months ago. I'm not sure how my mom managed to get this past my dad without him noticing but she did, after she gave birth to Ryli she gave her up for adoption but she made sure that she would be able to know where the she was and that she would have contact with her, before she passed she told me where Ryli was and that it was time for her to come back home." Sam confirmed. Emily sighed in relief and moved to hug Sam tightly, she was scared to say something out loud because she thought she might cry from the pure happiness and relief she felt.

* * *

**So what'd ya'll think? I hoped you liked it so please do me a favor and review, subscribe, and favorite. Until later. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	2. Maybe It Is A New Beginning

New Beginnings  
**Hello again, I'm updating not as soon as I hoped so but I'm updating which is good. Anyways I hoped ya'll enjoyed the 1st chapter cause this is the 2nd chapter(: so please do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Twilight or any characters belonging with the series, but SM is  
P.S. Ry is pronounced like the grain rye**

* * *

Ryli splashed cold water on her face and ran both her hands through her hair, she dropped her hands to the edge of the sink and slowly looked at her reflection in the mirror. Without make-up it was obvious that she wasn't as well of as people made her out to be, her usually lightly tanned skin was sallow and pale and the bags under her eyes were becoming harder and harder to hide and the sparkling brightness in her stormy blue eyes was almost gone. She stood up straight and breathed out heavily before smiling at her reflection, but she couldn't fool herself despite the happy smile on her face she could still see the sadness lingering in her eyes. Ryli couldn't figure out how she managed to fool everyone but herself, couldn't they see that she was only tied together with a smile? Didn't they know she was so close to the edge? Couldn't they see the sadness in her bright smile and the brokenness lingering in her eyes? Or was she the only who could see and knew she was falling apart a little bit at a time? Why didn't anyone care that she was about to give up? Slowly Ryli backed away from the mirror and turned to flee from the bathroom, she moved from the bathroom into her room where she collapsed on the floor in a crumpled mess, she managed to get to her feet and walked towards her dresser. She yanked the top drawer open and dug through it until she found the razor blade hidden under all the clothes, she closed the drawer and turned her back to the dresser and then she fell to her knees, she drug the razor blade across her skin as tears fell down her cheeks.  
Leah walked up to the front door of Ryli's house, she was about to knock when she smelt blood and heard crying. Leah quickly opened the door and rushed through the house looking around for Ryli, she found her laying on the ground curled up on her side crying while her arm bled. Ryli noticed Leah was there and she held out her clenched hand and opened it revealing a bloodied razor blade, Leah quickly grabbed it from her and walked to the bathroom where she flushed it down the toilet. She walked back to Ryli's room and searched around for anymore hidden razor blades, she found a couple and quickly disposed of them. By the time Leah had finished finding all the razor blades Ryli had hidden around the small cabin, Ryli had made her way to the bathroom where she was cleaning the cuts on her arm. Leah leaned against the doorframe and but her lip trying not to lash out at the younger girl, all the guys considered Leah a bitch and she would admit that she could be a bitch at times, but not all the time and Ryli had showed her that. It wasn't like Leah had imprinted on her anything cause that definitely wasn't the case, it was more like Leah could see how much she was hurting and in a way she could relate, honestly to Leah the younger girl was the sister she never had. "Ry, why are you doing this to yourself? You do realize that it's getting you nowhere if you keep refusing to move forward with life. Your like a little sister to me and I hate to see you like this. This is supposed to be a new beginning, a way to start over, to find yourself and to leave the past in the past." Leah said. Ryli finally got the cuts to stop bleeding and she turned to Leah just shaking her head as she leaned against the sink, she looked to the ground and shrugged her shoulders. "I know what it's supposed to be Lee but I feel like when he died he took the girl I was with him. I didn't just lose Jase, I lost me too and I don't know how I'm supposed to get her back. It scares the hell out of me, every time I look in the mirror I barely recognize my own reflection and with each it becomes harder and harder to recognize me. I feel like I'm trapped in this horrible nightmare and no matter how hard I try, I just can't wake myself up." Ryli said. Leah smiled sadly and pulled Ry into a tight hug. "I know what that's like I've been there, but it wasn't exactly like your situation. I had to see him everyday with someone who swore they'd never betray my trust or hurt me in anyway. I don't have to explain it again to you, because you already know the story. I did the same thing and I finally woke up one day and realized the best thing I could do was become a stronger version of the girl I used to be and get off my ass and move on, at first it was the hardest thing I ever did but now I don't regret a single day of struggling to move on with my life and you won't either." Leah said. Leah pulled away and squeezed Ry's shoulders and gave a small smile, the two girls walked to living room and took a seat on the couch and talked about other subjects.

2 hours later

"Embry is quite attractive and he's so shy and it's absolutely adorable!" Ry said excitedly. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but of all of the guys in the pack Embry is really the most attractive one and his shyness is kind of adorable. There's something you should know, but you didn't hear it from me. When you came over to Sam's and you told them what was actually going on and Sam confirmed what you said, well later when they had thrown a bonfire to welcome a "new" member to the family and you made eye contact with Embry, he kinda imprinted on you right then. But ssshhh he's supposed to be the one to tell you, so when he actually get's the courage to tell you himself act surprised." Leah said happily. Ry's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide and she just kind of sat on the couch in shock for a few minutes. "Okay, holy hell, uh wow... That means that me and Embry are soul mates and it also means that I'm the best person for him to mate with." Ry said shocked. "Oh my gosh! But that also means that we're destined to be with each other forever! Maybe this is a new beginning after all."

* * *

**So what'd ya'll think? I hoped you like(: since you peoples are so awesome you'll subscribe, favorite, and review? Until later. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	3. Confessions Of True Love

New Beginnings  
**Hey... Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, it's just well... Oh never mind. Anyways please do enjoy and I'll try to update sooner.  
DISCLAIMER: Embry's not my character and Twilight's not my book, they belong to SM  
**

* * *

Embry sat across the room watching Ryli as she talked to some of the other guys, he couldn't help but smile when she giggled but his face immediately fell when he noticed fresh cuts and scars lining her left arm. Ryli's gaze caught Embry's and her eyes fell to her arm to which she quickly laid against her stomach when she realized he'd seen them, Leah saw the whole thing happen and she moved to Ryli. Ryli looked at Leah and she motioned for her to come with her, Ryli stood and followed Leah out the front door, she kept walking until she was sure they were out of hearing range of the pack. "Ry, you have to tell him, I know he's seen them before today. It worries him, the others know too, that's all he thinks about when he shifts. Sam's the only one who doesn't know, he's careful to not think about when Sam's shifted and he's also come to me about it. You need to tell him and don't tell me you will soon because it's need to be right now, not sometime soon." Leah said seriously. Ryli hung her head and kicked at the dirt on the ground. "I'm going to the beach, tell him to meet me there." Ryli said. Before Leah could say anything else Ryli had taken off running down the path that led straight to First Beach, Leah took a deep breath before she went back into the house.  
Embry was standing in the kitchen when Leah walked into the house alone, he looked around Leah and out into the yard but he didn't see Ryli out there. "Where's Ryli? I wanted to talk to her about something." Embry said nervously. "Go to the beach, she wants to talk to you also." Leah said. Embry didn't have to be told twice he was out the door and running towards the beach before Leah even finished talking. He got there in no time and found that Ryli was sitting with her back against a piece of driftwood and her knees pulled to her chest with her head resting atop them. Slowly he walked towards her and carefully placed himself beside her, he moved to place his arm around her shoulders but pulled it back thinking it'd make her uncomfortable. Ryli wiped at her cheeks trying to hide her tears, but more and more just fell down in their place, she turned to Embry and buried her head into his shoulder. At first he was quite shocked, but ever so slowly he pulled her till she was sitting on his lap and his arms were wrapped around her, he rubbed her back soothingly and slowly rocked side to side.  
Neither one of them knew how much time had passed when Ryli had completely calmed down, but by then she'd told Embry everything and he'd reacted the complete opposite she'd expected. Honestly he'd even surprised himself by his reaction, when Ryli had finished telling him all there was to know, he'd placed a soft kiss to her forehead and held her tight and told her, "No matter what happens, I will never leave you without warning. Your to precious to be left hurting like this, you deserve someone who'll love you passionately without shattering you into a million tiny pieces." Him saying that had given Ryli the courage to let go of the past and start all over on new ground, that was how she had managed to calm down. She placed her head in the crook of Embry's neck and snuggled closer to his chest as he held onto her like there was no tomorrow. "Ryli, you've been completely honest with me today. So I um I think it's my turn to be completely honest with you, there's er uh well there's something you should know. It's um it's kinda important, I mean you know about the whole werewolf thing and um imprinting, uh yeah but I uh well I kinda, maybe, possibly imprinted on you. But it's completely your choice, I'll be whatever you want me to be, I don't want to be pushy or clingy or anything." Embry said nervously. Ryli bit back a smile, she turned around and took Embry's face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Embry, I didn't just come down here because my brother wanted me too. I came down here because I wanted a new start, a new beginning and that's exactly what all this has been, well just the start of it. Three and half weeks I've been here and never in my life have I felt like I truly fit in and belonged somewhere. I've spent most of my life searching for the place that fit who I am as person and I've found that place, I've also found the people that accept me with all my problems and breakdowns and screwed up life. I know it seems like it's to soon to be saying this, but I'm going to say because it's true and you've given me the courage too. "Je sais que nous avons à peu près juste rencontré l'autre, mais jusqu'à il ya trois semaines et demie que je ne sais pas ce qu'est le vrai amour était, je le croyais, mais je me trompais. Vous m'avez montré ce qu'est l'amour vrai est, même si votre si timide et tranquille, vous savez comment faire quelqu'un à voir les choses qu'ils ne veulent pas et à cause de cela que vous avez réussi à me faire tomber en amour avec en seulement trois ans et semaines et demie. Je t'aime et je ne vais pas le nier à quiconque." Ryli said. (AN: I'm going to say that Embry knows French) "You've given me a new confidence and you've had my heart since day one, so I've wanted to say I love you for three and half weeks. I love you more than words can express and I'll make sure the whole world knows your mine." Embry said confidently.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I hope you liked it and I don't know if Embry actually knows French or not, so I said he did. Anyways do remember review, subscribe and favorite. Until next time. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	4. Not So Okay

New Beginnings  
**I'm sorry for not being more consistent at updating, it's just I get so stressed and completely forget about my story. Anyways here's your long awaited next chapter sorry for the delay.  
DISCLAIMER: Sorry but I don't own Twilight or Embry, SM does.  
**

* * *

Leah walked into Emily's only to come up on a surprising scene, in the living room everyone except Sam and Ryli stood around the edges of the room. But all eyes were trained on the two siblings, Sam was shaking slightly and Ryli's blue eyes were icy and dark. "Don't even fuck with me Sam calm your giant ass down cause no one wants to fuck with you as a damn wolf and you would kill yourself if you hurt me like your hurt Emily. Stop fucking around, my life is a fucking screwed up mess of course I'm gonna try do some damn thing about it. Don't look at me like I just grew another damn head, yeah I'm pissed I'm fucking pissed and I'm not fucking around. Your so much more than fucking asshole, a fucking asshole is exactly what you are and I'm tired of you treating me like a damn two year old. I'm twenty years old, not two, don't you even think about getting pissed at me because if you fucking get pissed and go there then I'm gonna fucking go there and I'm not fucking going there because I don't give a fuck anymore about you or life or anything. My life is to damn fucked up for me to give a damn about it anymore, yeah that's right everybody I'm fucking done, no more like so damn fucking done with people, life, friends, pretending and everything damn thing." Ryli said angrily. Without another word she turned and left Sam's house in a run, not a single soul moved from their place, even Sam stood rooted in his place the room was silent for a good while. "Sam, you should go after her try to talk some sense into her. She's upset and she doesn't understand what she's about to do." Emily finally said worriedly. "Em, I'm not going after her, you heard her, she's my sister and I love her but she's made a choice and she won't let anyone talk her down from it." Sam said solemnly. Leah was about to ask for an explanation, but then it clicked, Ryli was done. Done. She was going to kill herself, her choice was to kill herself and no one could talk her down, well that was her soul sister, her person (AN: that's a reference to Grey's Anatomy), and that girl was Embry's soul mate. If anybody could talk her down from her choice, it would be Leah and Embry, Leah motioned for Embry to follow her and the two quietly left the house unnoticed. As soon as Leah was sure they were out of hearing range, she turned to Embry. "If anybody here could talk her out of this it's the two of us, I'll check her house and the bridge leading of town and you check the school's swimming pool and the beach. Were not letting her do this not tonight not ever." Leah said quickly. Embry nodded and ran off towards the beach, while Leah ran in the opposite direction towards her house.

Embry's POV

I got to the beach in no time, my mind was racing and the only thing that filled my mind was Ryli. It'd all started when Sam saw the cuts lining her arms and he'd immediately freaked and started blaming me, at first I was shocked and then I realized how he could think that and then he the blame went from me to Leah who wasn't even there to defend herself, Ryli had kept defending me and then when blame shot to Leah she got pissed and I was hurt that she would get more angry over the blame being on Leah, but then I realized Leah wasn't even there to defend herself and the two girls are best friends so of course Ryli would be mad that Sam was blaming her soul sister for the marks on her arms. She lost it almost completely she got in his face and was yelling it out to the whole world and then Sam started yelling right back at her, their yelling attracted the other guys but the two still fought on. When things started to get more intense Jared tried to step in and break them up, Sam had shoved him away and told him to stay out of it but it didn't stop him, what stopped him was the icy glare he got from Ryli and I'm almost positive that's what kept anyone else from intervening. As their fighting got worse, all the fear any of us had of Sam disappeared and everyone became deathly afraid of Ryli because at that point she was the scariest one in the room, Leah walked in as it started to cool off because by then even Sam was worn out and slightly scared of his own sister. That was the point she gave up, I guess maybe because after a while fighting against yourself is hard and there comes a point when your just to tired, she doesn't realize that she has people here for her through thick and thin. We're not like her friends back in New York or Texas or Illinois, we're her true friends, her family and we aren't going to leave her behind in the dust or let her drag her burdens by herself because then what kind of friends would we be?  
I moved faster up the trail to the top of the cliffs as the wind picked up, the last thing I wanted was her jumping into the ocean when a wild storm was about to blow through.

Normal POV

Ryli stood close to the edge of the cliff and looked up to the sky with her eyes close, she could hear the waves beat wildly against the cliff and the wind howling somehow it helped her stay calm. She slowly moved towards the edge as the sky opened and let rain pour down in torrents, the waves got wilder and bigger as the wind picked up and the rain fell harder, when her feet reached the edge she sprung forward and flung herself into the open air and fell towards the icy cold water below.  
Embry reached the top of the cliff just as Ryli sprung from the edge, he ran towards her but reached it to late she plunged into the icy water below. Embry turned his back and walked away, he then turned back and took a running start he flung himself off the cliff and straight towards the water below, he was not letting her die on his watch.  
The waves flung Ryli against a rock underwater and knocked her last breath from her lungs, she screamed and thrashed out the water around her. Suddenly the stupidity of her choice became clear as day to her and she thrashed and scrambled for the top, but she couldn't find it. After what seemed like hours she managed to surface only to be knocked back under and caught in the under tide, the crashing waves grew stronger and Ryli grew weaker. The icy cold water caused her arms and legs to cramp and go numb and her lungs burned with the urgency for air, slowly darkness overcame her and her body went completely limp as she blacked out. The merciless waves tossed and churned her small body, life was fading fast from her body and Embry searched tirelessly for her any sign of Ryli.

Leah checked both the bridge and her house, but came up empty knowing Embry would check the beach first Leah ran as fast as she could to the schools swimming pool and came up empty once again, that left only the beach and the weather was bad which meant nothing good. Leah left the school and ran straight to her house, she burst through the door drenched and worried.  
Embry bobbed up above the wild and merciless waves, hoping maybe Ryli had managed to swim to the top but there was still no sign as to where she was. He dove back under water searching everywhere for her, not much later he found limp body. He grabbed her and swam with all his strength towards shore, he reached in a matter of minutes. Gently he laid her down and felt for her pulse, which he found was weak, quickly but carefully he scooped her up and held her close as he ran towards Forks General Hospital. At that point all Embry could do was pray like hell, because if he lost her then he was only half a person walking around and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger.. Don't ya just love me? Of course you do, well looks like you'll have to wait till I update to find out if Ryli will make it or not. So in the meantime subscribe, favorite, and review. Until next time. ~ms. unpredicatble2000**


	5. A Happy Outcome

New Beginnings  
**Hi I'm back to bring you another chapter, I feel good cause I'm updating way sooner than I usually do. I really hope ya'll have been enjoying the other chapters, cause I love writing them. Anyways here's your next chapter, enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Embry sadly, but SM does  
**

* * *

_At that point all Embry could do was pray like hell, because if he lost her then he was only half a person walking around and he wasn't sure if he could do that._

The doors to the hospital flew open and in came a distraught young man, carrying an unconscious, soaked to the bone curly-haired girl. The nurse at the desk immediately signaled for a doctor and back-up nurses, a gurney was brought as the doctor and other nurses came running. The doctor and nurses immediately wheeled her away with Embry close behind, but as they brought her into a room he was pushed out and the door shut in his face. He ran to window that looked on into the room, but he couldn't watch for long especially not when the heart monitor went flat.

A few hours later  
Embry sat by the bed in Ryli's hospital room and the beeping of the heart monitor almost kept him calm, but he wouldn't be completely calm until Ryli woke up. He'd the doctor how long it'd be before she woke up and he'd told Embry it could be days or weeks even, because the amount of fluid they'd pumped from her lungs and considering they'd almost lost her it have her worn out.  
Embry looked up when he heard footsteps, he expected to find a nurse coming to check up on Ryli again but he was wrong. Leah stood there with her mom, Sam, Emily and some of the guys. "Leah said you saved her, thank you." Sam said gruffly. Embry nodded and turned his eyes back to Ryli, that was when Sue noticed he had her hand in his and the way he looked at her so loving and caring, she knew he really did love her. They didn't stay long, but it was long enough to have a few conversations and get the story of what had happened, before they left Sam thanked Embry again and every except Leah left. When the others vacated the room, she walked in and took a seat in the other chair in the room, opposite Embry. "I know you lied to him Embry, she didn't fall into the water you wouldn't of let her. She jumped before you got to her didn't she?" Leah said quietly. "I got to the top just in time to see her leap off the edge and I knew that the only way she was getting out of the ocean alive was if I went in after her, I jumped in after her. When I found her she was just barely alive, if I'd found her just a minute later it would've been to late. I would've lost her, we would've lost her and now I can't imagine my life without her, I'd never be the same without her and every single day I'd have to live with the fact that I didn't save her in time and the only reason she was dead was because I didn't find her soon enough." Embry said solemnly. "But you didn't Em you found her just in time, at the exact moment she needed to be found you found her and you ran all the way here, all the way from First Beach to Forks General Hospital to save her. That's beautiful, you jumped into the crashing, merciless waves to save a girl that everyone else gave up on I say that's true love, I've never met someone with that much courage and you didn't just save her from the roaring ocean. You ran through the pouring rain to get her to a hospital, that's completely selfless, not once in that time did you think about yourself and how it would affect you later on, the only thing that mattered to you in that exact moment in time was Ryli Grace Tyson and that is something beautiful, courageous, and so brave, the only thing in the world that can bring that kind of spirit out in a person is true love and that Embry William Call is how I and everyone else knows that you truly love this hurting girl." Leah said sincerely. After her little speech, she got up and left the room without waiting for Embry to reply.  
A nurse nearby had overheard the conversation in the room and a smile spread across her face as another nurse walked up. "Audrey, what you smiling about now?" The other nurse asked. "The suicide girl from earlier well the boy that brought her in selflessly jumped into the ocean after her and ran all the way from First Beach to here just to save her life, he said himself that he couldn't imagine his life without her that he wouldn't be the same and every single day he'd be walking around blaming himself for not finding her sooner. Now Kristin that is what I call true love, I just wish I had a man as selfless and thoughtful as that young girl has, she's very lucky." Audrey said. Kristin's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Wow I wish I had a man like that too, ooh I'd never let him go. She better not lose him, cause damn she would've lost one hell of man if she does." Kristin said. With that the two nurses went there separate ways, not realizing that Embry had heard every word they'd just spoken.

A few days later

Ryli's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at the bright light, when her eyes adjusted she opened them and looked around, not knowing how she got to the hospital. She remembered the icy cold water surrounding her and how her arms and legs cramped and went numb, but then after that things got fuzzy and then it went completely blank from then on, so she must've wound up in the hospital sometime while she was passed out. Ryli looked over and found Embry with his head laying against her bed and his hand intertwined with hers, she smiled and used her free hand and let her fingers run through his dark shaggy hair. He shifted and mumbled something before he sleepily sat up, Ryli's eyes never left Embry as he sat confused trying to wake up, his eyes traveled to her and his face lit up when he noticed that she was awake. "You.. Your okay! Your awake!" He said happily. Embry jumped up from his and ran into the hallway yelling that she was alright, she was awake. Ryli couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her lips, his pure happiness was absolutely adorable. She was still laughing when a nurse walked in followed by a smiling Embry. "It's nice to see your finally awake Ms. Tyson, this young man is quite a good guy he hardly left your side. He's definitely a keeper, don't let him go." The nurse said with a wink. Ryli's eyes strayed to Embry as the nurse checked all the machines and the IV, his cheeks were a rosy pink and he looked at the ground embarrassed. When the nurse left Ryli scooted over in the bed and patted the place next to her, Embry laid down in the spaced beside her, just barely fitting. Ryli scooted closer to him and cuddled up into his side, creating a little more room for his large frame, she intertwined their fingers and placed her chin on his chest. "I think it's sweet that you stayed with me the whole time Em, no ones ever done that for me. It makes me feel loved, by the way does Sam.." Ryli trailed off. "He stopped by the day after it happened and so did some of the others, he doesn't know the truth about it though. He already blames himself for you making that decision anyways, he just thinks part of the cliff gave way and you were standing there. You know Ry I thought I lost you, when you jumped I went in after you and I couldn't find you for what felt like years and when I did you were barely there. I brought you here and I lost you for a few minutes, but then I got you back. Don't you ever do something like that to me ever again, I love you crazy girl and I'd die if I ever really lost you." Embry said seriously. Ryli thought about what he'd said before she answered him back. "I was stupid and I was being self-centered, I didn't even stop to think about how my decision would effect other people. I'm sorry, I promise I'll never make a choice as stupid as that one was and I love you more brown eyes." Ryli said honestly. "I love you most, pretty girl." Embry said. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and Ryli smiled, before her eyes fell shut and she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**And scene *the curtain closes*... I hoped you liked that pretties, I will be back with more whenever I can get to a computer and write more. Oh and Ryli does make it after-all, that's good for Embry(: in the meantime (well why you wait for you next chapter) please do review, subscribe, and favorite. Until next time. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	6. Secrets

New Beginnings  
**Hey, sorry I didn't get back as soon as I wanted too... Between work and school I don't have a lot of time left to write, I promise though that I will update when I can it's just not gonna be as often (less often) than before.. Anyways I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sad to announce that Embry's not my character and Twilight's not my book, SM owns them.  
**

* * *

Ryli shot up in her bed covered in sweat, every time she closed her eyes she was back in the cold ocean water drowning all over again. She climbed out of bed, not bothering to look at the clock, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and a tea bag. She put the kettle on the stove and then decided to make homemade brownies.  
Embry knocked on Ryli's door and waited a few minutes before slowly opening the door and walking into the kitchen. He closed the door and turned to find 5 pans of brownies and a pile of dishes in the sink, confused he continued into the living room where he found Ryli halfway on the couch passed out with a bottle whiskey in her hand and 6 other empty bottles carelessly placed on the coffee table and floor. Embry sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, she still wasn't doing good and as much as she wanted people to believe that she was the state she was in at the very moment made it very obvious that she was still struggling to start on new ground. Ryli woke up and in the process of trying to get off the couch she fell and broke the glass bottles laying on the floor cutting her arms and legs and also busting her head against the coffee table, Embry rushed towards her and carefully picked her up off the broken glass. He took the half full bottle of whiskey from her hand and placed it carefully on the coffee table before racing out of the house, he passed Leah on the way out and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Get in her house and clean up the glass and get rid of any whiskey she has hidden and don't tell Sam." Embry said quickly. He placed Ryli into her Jeep and ran to grab the keys, Leah stopped him before he ran out the door again. "What happened?" She asked. "I got here this morning and this is exactly how I found everything minus the broken whiskey bottles. Those happened a few minutes ago, Sam is never going to find out about this he'll flip if he does. I want him to believe that she's doing fine, this will be our little secret. We help her through this stage, she will get through this alive and with our help." Embry said seriously. With that he ran out and rushed to get Ryli to Carlisle for the stitches she needed, he knew that was the only way Sam wouldn't find out about what was going on.

Esme called for Carlisle when she heard a Jeep and saw Embry jump out and carefully lift a bloodied girl from the car. The front door opened before Embry reached it and Carlisle led him to the kitchen where Esme cleared off the table. Embry carefully placed Ryli on the table and Esme disappeared for a minute and returned with Carlisle's bag, Esme left as Carlisle started to carefully removed the glass from the cuts. "What happened to her, Embry?" Carlisle asked. "She fell onto a few whiskey bottles and shattered them, on the way down she bashed her head on the coffee table." Embry said quietly. "I don't mind helping out, but may I ask why you didn't take her to the hospital?" Carlisle said. "I didn't take Ryli to the hospital, because she's Sam's half sister and I didn't want him to know about this. She's been through a lot in the past year and half and Sam thinks she's finally getting back up on her feet, and I want him to keep believing that for as long as I can make him. By bringing her here it ensures that Sam won't find out for a good while and I really hope he never finds out." Embry said seriously. Carlisle nodded silently and continued to stitch up Ryli's wounds, she stirred just as he finished. "Damn why does it have to be so bright." Ryli moaned. Carlisle chuckled lightly and cleaned up the table, Embry was chuckling as he helped Ryli off the table. She gave both of them a glare and swayed when she tried to take a step forward, Embry caught her and looked at Carlisle worried. Carlisle motioned for the pair to follow him and he led them to his exam room he had in his house, he did a few scans and they all came back negative. "She doesn't have a concussion, her dizziness is from a bad hangover. Drink plenty of water and take some aspirin, that'll clear up the hangover by tomorrow. Come back in a week and I take out the stitches, but if she has any other problems before then take her to get an MRI and CT scan at the hospital, but ask for Dr. Snow specifically he's one of the best." Carlisle said honestly. Embry nodded and mumbled a thank you, before helping Ryli out of the house and back to her Jeep.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Here's some question's to think over: Will Sam find out about Ryli's fake front? Did hitting her head cause more damage than they realize? Oh and if ya'll would please subscribe, review, and favorite. Until later. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	7. She Needs A Hero Very Soon

New Beginnings  
**Hi! I'm back(: now at the end of the last chapter I left ya'll with a couple questions, I hope ya'll thought over them quite a bit because they're about to be answered in this chapter. Maybe your answer was exactly on spot or completely off, but I still hope you enjoy the chapter and yeah.  
DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah by the way I don't own Twilight or any characters mentioned in the series, but SM does.  
P.S the song that fits perfectly with this chapter is 'I Don't Want To Lose You' by Jamestown Story**

* * *

Leah walked into Ryli's house around half past noon and she noticed Ryli was still asleep, which considering that Ryli never got out much anymore, Leah decided to drag Ryli out of bed and take her up to Seattle for a girl's weekend trip, the fresh city air and movement would help give her a push towards recovery. Leah shook Ryli's shoulder lightly and she didn't budge or even make a noise, so Leah shook a little harder and then harder it got to the point she had to stop in fear that she might hurt seriously and give her whiplash as well. Leah started pacing Ryli's room trying to not freak out.

"Okay, Leah just calm down. It's probably nothing at all, she is depressed and one of the major factors is extreme fatigue. But then I promised Embry and myself that we'd help her reach her recovery point, I need to get her up." Leah told herself.

For the next ten minutes she tried countless things to wake Ryli up and every single attempt was a fail, something was seriously wrong.  
Embry came running into Ryli's room and found Leah looking very stressed and scared, while Ryli still fast asleep in her bed.

"Did you try to wake her up?" Embry asked.

"No, not at all. Of course I did! I tried every safe possible way there is to wake up a person and none of them worked. For Christ's sake I dumped freezing cold water over her and she didn't even as so much squeal slightly. Something is seriously wrong with her, are you absolutely positive that Carlisle was a hundred percent sure there's nothing wrong with her?" Leah said slightly annoyed.

"All the tests he did came back negative for any kind of damage. It's possible that there was some kind of damage that took longer than it should've to make itself known and that scares the hell out of me. Look the one thing I know we should do is just get her to the hospital right now, before there's any worse damage if there is any at all." Embry said worriedly.

Leah drove to the hospital while Embry sat in the backseat with Ryli's head on his lap, trying to get her to wake up. When they reached the hospital Embry was out of the car with Ryli in his arms before Leah had even completely stopped, the doors flew open and Carlisle just happened to be talking to a nurse at the time. He looked up when the doors open and quickly moved towards Embry and Ryli, he told the nurse to get a gurney and page for a few other nurses.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

A gurney and quite a few other nurses arrived they started checking her pulse and blood sugar level.

"We can't get her to wake up." Embry said worriedly.

"Her pulse is low, I'm barely getting anything." A nurse said.

"Take her to get an MRI and CT stat, we're not losing this one not today not ever. She's a fighter, she survived a near-death once already." Carlisle said hastily.

The nurses quickly wheeled Ryli away, while getting her hooked up to an IV. Carlisle stayed behind and motioned for Leah and Embry to follow him to his office, the three entered and Carlisle shut the door behind him. He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for the other two to sit as well.

"This is the second time we've had her in here, just barely hanging on. I'm not meaning to be nosy, but I'd like to know just what exactly happened to this girl before she arrived here. Because Bella was pretty bad off when my son left her, but I doubt she was as bad off as Ryli is." Carlisle said seriously.

Leah and Embry looked at each other for a moment not sure whether they should tell him or not, he had a right to know. I mean after-all she was his patient and if he was going to treat her he should just how bad her condition was.

"As I told you a few days ago Ryli is Sam's half sister, Leslie, his mother, had an affair with Ryli's father. After Ryli was born Leslie gave Ryli up for adoption and she made sure it'd be an open adoption, so as she could keep tabs on her daughter. Soon enough Ryli was adopted by a family in Texas and though Leslie hardly talked to Ryli herself, she did speak with her adoptive parents quite often, but she was unaware of how abusive they were to Ryli until CPS intervened when Ryli was 6. But by that time the damage was done and from there on it was all a mess. Ryli bounced from foster parent to foster parent every time having to be removed from the home by CPS and it took a huge toll on her, but she was good at hiding just how badly it was effecting her. By the time Ryli was eighteen, she'd been in 48 different foster homes and the one she'd stayed with the longest was the one she was originally placed with. She moved to New York after turning 18 and got a job at a small diner in Queens, soon enough she had made friends and pretty much started over from page one. She met a guy and they clicked, which led to a two-year relationship that ended with him committing suicide after coming to realize that he wasn't so good at juggling his own hardships and trying to help Ryli with her own. That's what caused her to down spiral to the point she's at now and it seems no matter how hard we try we can't get her back up on her feet moving forward instead of backwards." Embry explained.

For what felt like hours the office was quiet and not a single one of them dared break the silence. Embry leaned forward and placed his head in his hands and Leah turned to stare out the window promising herself she'd keep her cool. Carlisle sat silently not completely sure how to respond to what he'd just been told, one thing was for sure and it was that as much as Ryli wanted people to believe she was perfectly fine, there was obviously something holding this girl back from making a new start in her life. She was holding onto something that was keeping her from starting the next chapter in her life and whatever it was it was killing her on a day by day basis and that was how people were starting to realize something was wrong. Not because they'd been told her life story or because she'd told them she wasn't okay, but because she was trying so hard to hide the fact that she was suffering that it was slowly killing her and wearing her out that it was making her physically ill and effecting her typically logical and rational thinking. It was no secret that girl needed a hero and if that hero didn't come flying in sometime soon, it'd be too late to save her in the end.

* * *

**And scene *curtain closes* Not what you were expecting was it? I doubt it was, I like adding a few twists here and there it keeps things interesting after all. Now I want to know who you think Ryli's hero is gonna be, so please there's a box down at the bottom where you can tell me and while your at that would mind favoriting and subscribing. Thanks(: until next time. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


End file.
